Hayley the Imprint
by racheo91
Summary: Hayley Swan is Bella's younger cousin on her dad's side. She came to Forks to help Bella with her depression with Edward, but along the way she didn't think she would meet her soulmate, meet wolves and vampires. Jacob/OC
1. Chapter 1

A bit of information about the character first:-  
Her name is Hayley Swan, the actress that will be playing her will be Lauren Cohan. She's Bella Swan's younger cousin, Hayley's dad is Charlie's younger brother.

So here's the start of the story. Please review and enjoy.

...

I thought I'd introduce myself first, my name is Hayley Swan. I'm Bella Swan's younger cousin. My dad, Ray is Charlie's younger brother. My mother's name is Marie. We live in Seattle.  
Me and Bella are the closest you can be practically sisters. We did everything together when she lived in Forks, then Charlie and Renee had a divorce. They moved to Arizona. Thankfully, me and Bella e-mail all the time. She told me about her and Edward, the Cullen's and everything else she wants to talk about. But I haven't heard from her in months.  
I started getting ready for the day, went downstairs to get some coffee. Saw my parents awake. "Morning, sweetie" Mom smiling. "Morning mom, dad" yawning grabbing a cup from the cupboard. While I was pouring my coffee the phone rang. I looked at my dad getting up to answer. Listening on the conversation "Hello?... Hey Charlie, how are you?... Good, I'm great… Sure I'll get her for you now… Hayls, Charlie wants to talk to about Bella"  
I went to grab the phone off my dad. "Hey Uncle Charlie, is Bella okay?" Concerned for her. "Hey Hayls, Bella isn't doing good. She's depressed, practically lifeless." "What happened?" "Edward left her, the Cullen's have gone." I was completely shocked, the way they were talking they were inseparable. "Oh my, she's never like that." Charlie sighed "Tell me about it" you can hear it in his voice how much this is stressing himself with this. "Do you want me to come down try and get her back to normal?" "That would be perfect, hopefully get her out of this. I'll have a room cleared out ready for you. When do you think you'll be able to leave?" "I'll get my stuff and tell my parent's what's happening and I'll phone you on the way." "Okay kiddo, I'll see you in a few hours. Thank you so much for this Hayley!" "It's okay Uncle Charlie; she's my big sister from another mister." Laughing. I could hear him chuckling "Okay see you later kid, drive safe." "I will, bye." "Bye""  
I turned around to my parents. "Looks like I'm going to Uncle Charlies." I told them the situation. Told them I'll phone them every day to let them know I'm okay. So I went upstairs got my suitcase, bags and started getting my clothes, toiletries and a few photo frames, mainly of my parents, parents and me and me and Bella. I went out with my suitcase and bags to my Chevrolet Camaro SS Coupe 1969 and put my stuff in the boot. Run quickly to my parents gave them a hug and a kiss on the cheek, told them I love them and got into my car started to play the classic Tenacious D – Tribute then drove off my drive way.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, sorry for the LONG wait for this chapter. Hope you forgive me ;D. I thought I'd get the reviews out of the way first the straight to the story. Thank you for waiting.

 **adela:** _L_ _ove it i can not wait for next chapter and more to come on this book -_ _Thank you so much. I hope I can update it sooner!_

 **14:** _I'm excited about this story! -_ _Thank you so much._

 **XxMoonlitShadowxX:** _Hey there! Alright so you're off to a good start but one thing I would suggest is to try formatting the story differently. If you put spaces between paragraphs it will be easier to read. I like where you're going with the plot. You have some good ideas. I look forward to seeing what you think of next. Happy writing- XxMoonlitShadowxX -_ _Yeah, soon as I saw you wrote that I didn't realise that it was crushed in one big writing haha. Aw thank you, means a lot when people help me out with the faults._

Here you go people thank you for the reviews, following and favourites :D

racheo91 xx

...

Took me a good few hours by the time I got to my uncle Charlie's. Soon as the house came into view, saw Charlie's police car outside and Bella's Chevy truck. Turning down my music, which I've been non-stop singing too. I started to park up outside the house. Taking a deep breath; not knowing what to expect when I see Bella.

I got out of the car, went into my trunk got my bags out. All of a sudden I hear "Hayley!" I turn around and see Bella and Charlie. "Bella! Uncle Charlie!" I leave my bags on the floor, I run towards them. I crash into Bella, crushing her with a hug.

"C'mon girls, get in the house. I got your bags Hayls" Uncle Charlie told me, I gave him a smile and nod. I grabbed Bella's hand, run upstairs to her bedroom.

We sat down on her bed. I looked at her, she looked so drained, no sparkle in her eye. I still had her hand, I looked at her in concern "how you feeling Bells?" She looked down, I could see tears in her eyes. "He left me Hayls, I thought he loved me." Soon as she said 'loved me' she started sobbing.

I grabbed her shoulders in to a hug, started to rock her back and forth. "Shhh, shhh, I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere." When I see Edward next he will be regretting leaving Bella he'll have me to deal with.

She pulled back, dry tear stains down her cheeks. I pulled my jacket down and wiped her face. "Thank you Hayls – " We heard more voices downstairs " – I think that's Billy and Jacob, Charlie's best friend and son." "Do you want to go down and say hi?" I asked her, she nodded. I smile; she smiles back and grabs my hand pulling me out of the bedroom, down the stairs.

As soon as me and Bella walk down the last step, I see a man in a wheelchair, long black hair wearing a cowboy hat and a young boy around my age, tall, long black hair like his father and the most brown eyes I've ever seen. "Hi Bella," "Hey Billy, Jake, this is my cousin, Hayley. Hayley this is Billy Black and Jacob his son." I gave a smile and shook their hands "Nice to meet you both."


	3. AN

Hey readers, i'm sorry for the long 4 month wait. I've been so busy, looking after my nephew, visiting my nan, started a new job, sorting out housing stuff ready to move in with my partner, stress with that... plus our Welsh weather has been kicking it up and been busy being in the sun trying to catch a tan haha.

But please be patient with me I'm gonna put this series on a HIATUS at the moment BUT I will be back! Don't worry.

But please if there's anything you want to happen or need to change (even though it's only 2 chapters) just please let me know! Let me know.

If you have time please give time to read my first story Alice O'Connell the Mummy. Which I want to finish before I continue this story. If not i'll update when I can.

Thank you all for your time!

Racheo91


End file.
